The Zone : Alternative and expansions to the universe
The Zone's alternative and expansions to the universe What is the zone's alternatives and expansions? for those who wants a different perspective or a totally different story that belongs to the zone will need to read about these alternatives. But expansions are just, as the name says expansions. It expands the story of the alternatives or the original story its self. Interested in your own alternatives and expansions for the zone? If you want to make your own alternatives and expansions for the zone. Well you can! :D Just write your own alternative or expansion, but if you want to make a alternative or expansion please stick to the base lore if you can. Or if your making a whole new story like The Zone : Ascension '''then you don't really need to use the base lore of the zone to make it, but at least have its own base lore if your making up a whole new story :> But if you want it to be OFFICIALLY in the zone's universe. You must send it to the creator of the zone and he will check if it would work in the zone's universe. And if it does, it might get added into the zone's alternatives or expansions :) The (current) Alternative's and expansions # '''The Zone : After the storm -> A Storm struck the earth with surprise. Deadly class A entity's have awoken from the earth, and they are hungry for blood and death. All the factions must work together to survive. Will they work together and survive the storm's aftermath? or will they all fight against each other and fall. # The Zone : Far sky -> BOW has been defeated, or is it? At the final battle for earth BOW has escaped the planet using big spaceships. We all though they were defeated until, 25 years later after the final battle. They have appeared once again. From the skies they came, but back to the depth's of the planet's soil they will fall. They have found a way to colonize and travel through space. But now after the first wave. We have learned, and we will not let the world go down the same path as the first wave did. It is time to take to the skies, and finish BOW once and for all. # The Zone : Apocolypse -> BOW has made a new experimental weapon, the Hyper nova. It was a last chance plan against TITAN if they would to lose the war. When TITAN started taking the shores of the united states back, BOW knew what they had to do. They activated the Hyper nova, but it didn't went as well as planned. The weapon has exploded and caused a massive disaster for earth. The planet we know is now gone, the ground has been runied. Mountains have fallen. And seas vanished. Volcano's exploded, and the world we knew. Has been destroyed. But even from this disaster, the war rages on. Deadlier than ever. Who will survive this new hell on earth? # The Zone : Ascension '''-> This story takes place in the year 2024, the world that we know (in real life) isn't what it seems like. The planet has turned into a Sci-fi dystopian future, with space travel and advanced technology. Until the UOW (union of war) appeared in their space ships from the skies and starting taking over our planets one by one. So the army stood up and now its war. We will take back the planets and take down UOW what ever the cost. # '''The Zone : Event Extinction -> Based on event 03, where instead of the situation being stopped in a week, the Robotic army marched across the earth, resulting in 90% of the worlds population being killed. How will the factions of The Zone react to this situation? Will they work together or will they take advantage of this world ending event?